


Starting New Traditions

by FlamingoLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoLady/pseuds/FlamingoLady
Summary: Harry and Teddy have some traditions for the holidays, but now that Draco and Scorpius are moving in they might need to make some new ones to include them, as well.





	Starting New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inspired_being](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_being/gifts).



"Uncle Harry! We missed you!" Teddy ran to jump into a laughing Harry's arms and was immediately picked up and pulled into a hug. 

Harry was used to such things lately. He always spent lots of time with his godson, but since Andromeda had gotten sick, Teddy was actually living with him and the fear that he might lose his grandmother caused him to cling to Harry more than he had since he was a baby. Harry doesn't mind. He loves taking care of the child and hopes to eventually have a few of his own so that Teddy has cousins to play with. "How is my favorite Teddy bear?" He asks while lightly tickling the boy's ribs. "Have you been a good boy for your grandmother today?"

"I was! I promise! I read to her and everything!"

Laughing, Harry put his godson down and walked over to Andromeda's bed to kiss her on the cheek. "How are you doing today, Andi? Feeling any better?"

Andromeda smiled at her boys and patted them on the cheeks, "I'm feeling much better. How was your day, darling?"

"I love being able to not work but stay busy managing the Black and Potter Estates, but I hate sitting the Wizengamot more than anything I've ever done. Tell me again, why I'm doing this?"

"Harry, you have enough political power to make much needed changes in our society and bring progress to people who have refused it for over a century. I know you hate it, but you are making things happen that I never thought to see in my lifetime and I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you. I know that James and Lily would be as well, so stop complaining and keep doing what you're doing, my silly boy. Now tell me what's going on with Draco."

Harry blushed first at the praise and then the mention of Draco. They had been dating for almost a year and he'd just asked Draco and his son Scorpius to move in with him. Draco was still living with Narcissa to help her get back on her feet after Lucius' death in Azkaban, but she was doing much better and having a toddler around was wearing on her a bit.

"They will be coming over tonight with their things and we'll have the elves helping to arrange things and then the holiday traditions start tomorrow." Glancing quickly at Teddy, "I know we have our special holiday traditions but with Draco and Scorpius, we might need to start a few new traditions. Will that be alright with you?"

Teddy gets a thoughtful look on his face, as if he's contemplating something very serious before nodding, "I like having someone I can play with even if Scorpius is a little bit younger than I am. I like having Draco there too. You smile a lot more when he's over and I like that. You take really good care of me and Gran so you should be happy like you make us."

Harry pulled Teddy into a tight hug, "Thank you sweetheart. I'm glad that you don't mind changing a few things. I'm sure that Draco and Scorpius will appreciate it too." Leaning down, Harry pressed a quick kiss on Teddy's currently Christmas red hair before turning back to Andromeda, "When will you be getting out of here? Have the healers said yet?"

"I'm supposed to be out the day after tomorrow, but I've arranged to stay with Narcissa for the holidays. We haven't spent much time together since we reconciled and we both thought that with the four of you settling in from the move and spending the holidays together as a new family that we could take the opportunity to get to know each other again. We used to be very close as girls, but so many years apart take a lot of work to mend bridges. We were going to try to arrange a time to get together with you boys to celebrate with all of us, if that would fit in with your plans."

Hugging the older woman tightly, Harry exclaimed, "Of course it will fit with our plans! We would have been visiting you if you were still in hospital, so why wouldn't we come to see you and Narcissa at the Manor?"

Smiling, Andromeda replied,"I didn't think that you would turn down the invitation, but I wanted to make sure that you were asked and not guilted into it by Narcissa. She means well, but she's still grieving, and that takes a lot out of a person. She loves having Scorpius around, but having a very active two-year old around exhausts her. She also feels the need to not show how her grief is affecting her around Draco. You know how we pureblood mothers can be," she added with a wink.

"Yes, I certainly do. I remember just how I found out, as well. You decided to put on the stoic Black family mask even in front of Teddy when he was just a baby and didn't understand why Mama and Daddy weren't here, that is until I started yelling at you for being so unemotional and we ended up crying on each other for several hours. Honestly, I think that was the best I'd felt since the final battle. Did you know that muggles have studied the effects of crying and it has been found to be emotionally cathartic to a person. Something about the chemicals it releases in the brain. Maybe Narcissa could use a good cry to help her feel a little better."

Andromeda looked at Harry a bit shocked, "I've never heard that, but it makes sense. I felt the same way you described and I think that was when I finally started to heal. I'll never forget Ted, Dora, Remus or any of the others we lost, but things were just a bit easier to live with after I finally let out all of that emotion I'd pent up inside. I'll have to see if I can help her while I'm staying with her. Now, shouldn't you boys be heading out so that you won't be late meeting Draco and Scorpius?"

Glancing at the clock, Harry jumped up, "How did it get that late? Yes, we need to leave for now. Would you like some company tomorrow or just want us to leave you alone for once?"

Chuckling softly, "No dear, I think that I'll be fine. Narcissa will be here to discuss the time I'll be staying with her so I won't be alone. Don't worry about the old ladies, just enjoy your time as a new family. That's the important thing."

Harry leaned in to give Andromda a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug before lifting Teddy up to do the same, "Alright, if you insist. I'll take time to enjoy having new people living with me. Don't forget to Floo-call us so that we know you're alright and settled in at the Manor and also so that we can set up the visit. Take care of yourself, Andi! We love you!"

Waving over Harry's shoulder, where he's being held, Teddy called out, "By Gran! I love you!"

Andromeda waved and laid back down understanding exactly how Narcissa could have been so exhausted with Scorpius.

~HD~HD~HD~

Harry heard a voice coming from the drawing room where the floo was located as soon as he and Teddy walked into the house, "Oh no Teddy, looks like we're late. Let's go see if that's Draco. What do you say?"

After being put down, Teddy started running for the floo. "Come on Uncle Harry, we don't want to keep them waiting!"

Laughing, Harry followed at a more natural pace and saw Teddy frowning at the fireplace. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"No one's here. I thought we heard Draco's voice. Will they be mad at us because we were late?"

Picking up the sad child, Harry hugged him close, "No, they won't be mad. They knew that we were going to see your Gran at hospital today so they will probably think we got held up there just like we did. Why don't we check on them?"

"Yes! Can we please?"

He reached up to the bowl over the mantle to get a small handful of powder to toss into the fire and once they had green dancing flames, he called, "Malfoy Manor, Draco's Den."

Soon, a head popped out of the flames and smiled, "There you are! We thought you might still be with Andi and were going to check back a little later."

Smiling, Harry said, "We heard you when we walked in, but even though Teddy was running like a crazy person, we missed you. Are you two ready to come now? Do you need help with anything you're bringing?"

Draco chuckled at Harry's enthusiasm, ""No, love. We're fine with our things, and now that we know you're home, we'll come through as soon as I can get Scorpius still enough to come through the floo. I've asked the elves to bring our belongings later this evening."

"Why don't you just apparate? I know the little one sneezes for ages after using the floo and I've already added the two of you to the wards so you can just pop right in."

A surprised smile showed on Draco's face, "Already? We haven't even officially moved in yet. We would appreciate it though. Scorpius seems to have a slight allergy to something in the floo powder. It makes him miserable for entirely too long for my comfort. I'll just collect him and we'll pop over in a few minutes."

"Alright, love. Teddy is very excited to tell you all about our Christmas traditions and we both want to know if you have any so that we can add those to ours. See you soon."

Draco and Scorpius arrived a few minutes later and the boys both squealed at seeing their friend and ran to hug each other. Teddy started in rattling off what they'd done today and asking about Scorpius's day. The men laughed at the exchange then gave in and hugged each other as well as exchanging a quick kiss. "Let's get some dinner and then we can chat and relax. Sound good?"

Draco nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! That sounds heavenly. I've been chasing this little one since I got home from the Ministry earlier. I could use a nice sit down and food smells wonderful."

"Winky!" Harry called. 

"Yes Master Harry?" asked the small elf after popping into the room.

"Hello, dear. Draco and Scorpius just arrived and we were hoping to have some dinner before we settled in for the evening. Is that delicious smelling stew done yet?"

Winky blushed at the compliments, still not used to them, even after all of these years, "Yes, Master Harry. The stew is ready and I've also got fresh rolls that just came out of the oven. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, that sounds lovely. We'll just eat at the table in the kitchen. It's nice and cozy there and has the added benefit of smelling so good because of all of your cooking. Thank you, Winky. We'll be right in."

"Of course, Master Harry. I'll have the table ready," she said before quickly popping out.

Smiling slightly, Draco shook his head, "Only you would figure out the perfect way to treat a house elf to get them to mother you like one of their own. Not that I'm complaining," he added while holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Winky is the best cook I've had the pleasure of enjoying and she seems to be all the better because of your affection. I remember her when she was with Crouch and father would be invited for dinner. Things were nice, but nothing like what she does for you. It's like the happier she gets, the more she wants to please you and it's honestly very pleasant. Looking back, I have to wonder what affect father's treatment of poor Dobby had on him."

Harry replied sadly, "I think that he was a little more manic than he might have been, but he was a wonderful friend. I miss that little guy. He saved my life more times than even Snape did, I think."

Draco smiled sadly back, "I miss Severus too. He was one of the only people who really looked after me. I was actually going to ask if you would mind me bringing his portrait with me to hang somewhere. He was more like a father to me then Lucius ever was. At least he tried to convince me to stay away from the Dark Lord."

"I wouldn't mind at all. I'd like sitting down with him for a while myself, if he would allow it. I owe him an apology for being such a prat as well as a thank you for all of his help in getting rid of Voldemort. I only wish that he hadn't been forced to give up his own life just to save the rest of us. With everything he'd done, he deserved to live a happy life after that wanker's defeat. Anyway, let's grab the boys and get supper."

The four talked over dinner about what their plans would be for the holiday. Harry and Teddy explained about their family traditions which were pretty simple: most nights were spent cuddling in front of the fire watching muggle Christmas movies, if there was snow there must be snowball fights and lastly, going out to cut the tree together and decorating it together on the day before Christmas Eve. Draco and Scorpius requested to also decorate the house for Yule with the Yule log burning and evergreen fronds decorating the windows and mantle.Harry and Teddy loved the idea of the new additions and quickly agreed and made plans to go shopping for the log and branches the next day. They could get them at the same place they got their tree so it was decided the tree would arrive a little early this year. 

Draco brought up the visit to the Manor and laughed when Harry told him what Andromeda had said about her sister. "She's not wrong about mother being tad manipulative when it suits her, but she wouldn't try to guilt us into anything. She's much too Slytherin for that. She would make small comments that would make everything your own idea and agree to everything as if she hadn't planned everything herself."

Harry laughed, "That sounds a lot like Andi. She's the typical Daughter of the House of Black when she's in public, but when out of the public eye, she's amazing. It took me awhile to get used to that. You know me, I'm not a person who hides behind masks, but I see the reasoning and honestly the benefits. Too bad no one taught me those things as a child. My life might have been much different."

With a sad smile, Draco reached for Harry's hand, "Love, I adore you the way you are and as much as I would love to change the past so that you weren't raised by those horrible people, you still turned out to be the amazing man I love. I hate the circumstances, but love the outcome."He pulled Harry's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand.

Harry flushed at the kiss and the comments before leaning in to give Draco a quick kiss, "Well, that's enough of that for tonight. Let's go watch some Christmas movies!"

This suggestion got loud cheers from the two boys and even more when Winky said she would have some of her amazing cheesy popcorn for them to snack on while watching.Harry led the way into what had once been the drawing room but had been converted to a muggle media room. Harry had found that you could seclude an area to contain muggle electronics, even in a magical building and he had made very good use of the knowledge. The room contained a large television, a VCR and several shelves of movies, a computer and printer as well as a game console and another shelf of games. The den was a well used and loved place for the residents of Grimmauld Place. 

Harry went to the section of holiday movies and asked what everyone wanted to see. Many options were suggested , but it was decided that they would watch Rudolph and then Frosty before the last movie of the evening, "It's a Wonderful Life." The remainder of the night was spent enjoying the wonderful people around him cuddled together on the piles of pillows and blankets.

At the end of the evening, Harry and Draco took the boys upstairs to get ready for bed. Scorpius was already asleep so they tucked him in and kissed his forehead softly before going to Teddy's room. He was already in bed but was waiting for Harry and Draco before he went to sleep. Both men got hugs and kisses before tucking in the smiling child. "What do you think, Teddy? Are you going to like having Draco and Scorpius with us from now on?"

Giggling, he grabbed a hand from both men and held them tightly, "I think I'm going to love it! Tonight was wonderful and I'm looking forward to starting all kinds of new traditions with the four of us together."

Pressing a tender kiss to Teddy's temple, Harry smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way, sweetheart, because I feel the same way. Now get to sleep. The sooner you sleep, the quicker it will be morning and we can start off our new traditions with a snowball fight after breakfast since it just started snowing."

Teddy looked quickly to the window and saw fat flakes of snow quickly drifting to the ground and clapped his hands together, "Yes please! That sounds wonderful. Good night, Uncle Harry. Good night, Draco. I love you!"

Harry turned out the lights and led Draco towards their bedroom. He pulled him into a hug and asked quietly, "What about you? Do you think you will be happy here, love?"

Draco smiled and kissed Harry tenderly before replying, "I think we're going to be very happy here. I also think that we should maybe have a few "new traditions" of our own."

Harry leaned in to press their lips together before pulling Draco closer and whispering in his ear, "Oh really? Just what did you have in mind?"

Draco pulled back and gave Harry a sly smile and started pulling him towards ther bedroom. "I think I'd rather show you."


End file.
